


Flying High On A Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's cousin comes to visit, and brings her.... pet?</p>
<p>Short Teen Wolf/Lilo and Stitch crossover ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High On A Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea ages ago, and have been trying to expand the concept into a larger fic. But it refuses to cooperate, so I'm posting it as is.

Flying High on a Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

 

Danny looked down at the girl currently hugging his waist and sighed inwardly. 

Of course it was always good to see his relatives, even more so since it had happened so rarely since they'd moved to California; but of all the relatives to finally make the journey why did it have to be Lilo?

He loved her, but girl was hard work.

Nani was across the room wrapped in his mom's arms, shaking slightly, and Danny reached down and awkwardly hugged Lilo's head. They'd had a rough time of it since his aunt and uncle had passed on, and it was the least he could do, no matter how annoying she could be at times.

His mom had sat him down a couple days back and explained that Nani and Lilo's house had burned down after some kind of gas explosion, and that the insurance was going to rebuild it, but they needed a place to stay in the meantime. She'd invited them to stay immediately, and apparently the gas company had happily shelled out for airline tickets in exchange for not being sued.

Danny might have done a little borderline-legal hacking and upgraded their miserly seats in coach to first class on the gas company's dime. But he'd left no digital fingerprints and he'd totally deny it if asked.

Family was family after all. Or ohana, as Lilo had been chanting since she first learned what it meant.

And she was using it now to explain the blue koala-dog hybrid that had accompanied them and was currently snuffling energetically around the house. Apparently she'd named it Stitch, which was par for the course with his cousin.

As was her interrogating him about whether or not he had a boyfriend. And despite the weird looks he'd been getting from Ethan, one of the twins who'd just transferred in, he couldn't in all honesty say yes.

Lilo got her planning face on at that, he was doomed. 

He made a mental note to warn the entire lacrosse team about his cousin's match-making tendencies. Possibly the entire school.

…................................................................................

Danny blinked as Ethan sailed across the parking lot. When he'd agreed to escort Lilo to the grocery store he hadn't expected to run into the twin, but he hadn't exactly been objecting when he'd dropped a kiss on Danny's cheek before reaching out to ruffle Lilo's hair.

His hand had never quite reached her hair before Stitch had growled and jumped him, picking him up easily before throwing him away from Lilo. 

Ethan had landed in a crouch, and he looked up and growled back at Stitch, eyes glowing a cold, bright blue as he snarled, exposing elongated, pointed teeth before he hurtled back across the lot, Stitch meeting him half way.

If Danny had been surprised by Ethan's transformation, it was nothing to his shock when Stitch sprouted an extra pair of arms and a set of antennae.

Lilo looked singularly unsurprised, and was in fact cheering Stitch on as he turned into a blur of violent motion, and Ethan was suddenly on his knees, blood flowing from a multitude of wounds. He snarled again, and a lucky backhand connected with the blur that was Stitch, tossing him aside long enough for Ethan to flee.

Danny turned to stare at Lilo, who just shrugged expressively. 

Danny needed a drink.

 

…..........................................................................

So. Werewolves were real. The fuck?

One minute he's talking to Jackson via Skype about the weird-ass throwdown between his cousin's odd pet and Ethan, the next Jackson has invited freaking Stiles to join the conversation and they're explaining about werewolves, and hunters, and freaky giant lizard things that had paralysed him once at Jungle.

And boy was Jackson gonna be paying for that one for the rest of his life. Danny had lost his fake ID that night and now he couldn't even get drunk after learning that werewolves were real and Beacon Hills was some kind of cut-price Hellmouth.

(He was gonna ignore the whimper that comment had rung out of Stiles for the sake of his sanity.) 

He'd arranged for Stiles to come round the next day and give him a more in-depth explanation about the whole mess, without Jackson's snarky but pertinent commentary. 

 

…........................................................................

Aliens? Freaking aliens too? It wasn't enough he'd just had to expand his worldview to contain werewolves, now Lilo was telling him aliens were real too, and Stitch was one?

He was definitely gonna need that drink, maybe several.

Lilo had given him the true story of how their house had been destroyed, a rambling saga of an escaped alien prisoner and the incompetents who'd been sent after him, how a shadowy branch of the US government had gotten involved and concocted the story about a gas explosion to cover up the involvement of extra terrestrials.

It was a story worthy of a conspiracy rag, yet it was all true, Nani confirming it when his mom was out of the house.

Werewolves and Aliens. It sounded like a bad Hollywood blockbuster. How was this his life now?


End file.
